Moose Overboard
Moose Overboard is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew flies the flag of Bedlam. History Moose Overboard was founded by Cadavereye, on March 17, 2005. Originally, it sailed under the flag Nautical Naughtiness but were not able to fit in and so moved on to Skull Hunters. When Skull Hunters failed to prosper they moved yet again, to Booty Bandits who was run by Cadavereye's former crewmates. After a period of strong persuasion, the Meese (as they like to be called) moved to Lost Legion. The crew continued with the flag when it merged with Northern Lights to become Heavens Aligned. In March 2006 the crew moved on to join Carpe Noctem. After a tangle between Springheel and Sublime the crew temporarily joined Dies Irae while deciding what to do next. The crew sailed under Mumbo Jumbo with Cadavereye as their monarch for several months, but having tasted the fun and companionship to be had under Carpe Noctem they eventually returned to that flag. On February 3, 2007, the original Moose Overboard and all of its members merged with Exalted Marauders. Cadavereye maintained Moose Overboard as a placeholder crew, until the time came that she was ready to lead the Meese once again. Moose Overboard then flew the flag Morgan's Marauders. The crew went dormant at some stage during late 2009-2010, but was refounded on March 17, 2010. It now flies the flag Bedlam. Public Statement I'm determined to make my own place again, much like I did all those years ago. Extended Public Statement Hearty tells you, "Why?" You told Hearty, "why what?" Hearty tells you, "Why did you do it?" You told Hearty, "do what?" Hearty tells you, "Throw the moose overboard" Hearty tells you, "?" You told Hearty, "ah, it's actually a funny tale." You told Hearty, "you see, we were out on this brig, right? and the waters were being less than kind. you know how there are bilge stations on the upper deck of a war brig?" Hearty tells you, "/plank moose?" Hearty tells you, "I see the crew statement, that? :P" You told Hearty, "the crew statement would lead you to believe that a planking was the case, but no planks were harmed in the making of this crew :p" You told Hearty, "so, as i was telling you, the waters were less than pleasant. whirlies and wind and rocks everywhere." You told Hearty, "darned brigands were coming in close, so we had to move fast. took a whirlie too fast and slammed against a big rock. moose got spooked, tripped into a bilge bucket and went skidding all over the place." You told Hearty, "then, it gets tangled in the rigging, as we're trying to wrangle the darned thing loose, a big wind comes and blows the sails so hard we nearly topple over." You told Hearty, "it's at this point the moose manages to get free of the riggings and lands in a whirlie." You told Hearty, "funny story, no?" Hearty tells you, "um" Hearty tells you, "Who is moose?" You told Hearty, "a moose, you know, one of those big deer like thingamawhatsits" You told Hearty, "don't ask me how a moose got loose on midnight, and managed to figure out the notice board, but it happened." Hearty tells you, "That was my next question what was it doing on the ship." You told Hearty, "puzzling, of course. if it had been lazing, then i would have planked it."